


Swapping Gum

by VomitCenter



Category: Ninjala (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Lmao I dunno, M/M, Shotacon, Tongue Sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitCenter/pseuds/VomitCenter
Summary: While Ron and Burton were waiting for Berecca to come back with some Grub, a small incident occurs.
Relationships: Burton/Ron
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sin Corps





	Swapping Gum

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I made this fic often whenever I was bored during Ectolectral and didn't know if I should even post it  
> Honestly it's kinda old and I don't like it that much but a friend already beta'd it soooo guess I should post it anyway
> 
> thank u sirius~  
> check him out:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16

“Where. The heck. is Berecca? I’m starving~” Burton complained while kicking his legs against the sofa. He and Ron had been waiting for hours. Berecca was supposed to be back from a Chinese food run ten minutes ago.

“Stop nagging, I’m just as hungry as you.”

“No way, my stomach is literally eating itself right now. I can feel it.”

“...Ugh, go look into the fridge then,” Ron suggested. “But this is her place, should we really take her food?” Burton asked. The pinkette could be horrifying when angry, and she tended to get really angry whenever someone took what was hers without asking first.

“Take something small that she won’t notice, it’ll be fine.”

Burton lazily rolled off his seat and crawled to the fridge. All she had stocked up currently was some stinky unappetizing looking cheese, apple juice, purple stuff, and...gum?

It looked kinda...weird. Not like the ninja-gum. These were blue blocky gum cubes with lots of pink spots on them. Burton curiously sniffed at it, smelled plenty minty with a dash of strawberry. That would explain the unique design. It won’t exactly fill him up, but chewing it might take his mind off for a while.

Meh, she wouldn’t mind if he tried just one, right?

Burton put one of the blocks in his right cheek and the rest back into the fridge. The texture felt kinda gross, like he was chewing rubbery latex. The taste wasn’t much to compliment either. No strawberry, no mint, it tasted like...glue.

“Ugh, what is this stuff?” ‘ _ Some kinda defective old form of the ninja gum probably?’ _ Why would she leave that in the fridge off all places though? Not like it has much nutrients to warrant it.

Ashe was about to spit the gross gum out, it melted, coating his entire tongue with the latex-like glue tasting mixture. 

“R-Ron- Cwome qwuick!”

Ron looked up with scrunched eyebrows, just what did that idiot do this time? “Dude, If you broke something I’m not gonna take the blame when Berecca comes ba-” The moment he saw what happened he closed his mouth with disgust and fear.

Burton’s tongue grew thick and long, all the way down to his knees. On top of that, it had turned blue with several pink spots. Burton poked at the new appendage and it moved, almost like it was sentient.

“Just what the hell did you put in your mouth to cause this?!”

“Gum fwom Bewewwa.” The blonde couldn’t even talk right with that fat thing blocking most of his mouth.

“Calm down, once Berecca comes back she’ll help you, she probably made some sorta antidote for this thing after testing it out.” ‘ _ If she even tested it out at all. _

As Ron walked back to the living room he felt something slimy lick a stripe across his neck. He quickly slapped his hand against whatever was doing it and, to no surprise, it was the blue appendage. “Burton!”

“Wasn me!” he pleaded, it seemed like he has no control over this thing.

A menacing, threatening aura came off the organ which made Ron sweat heavily. “O-Ok, maybe she put the antidote somewhere nearby?” The dark-skinned boy made sure to keep his eyes open, making sure the tentacle-like being didn’t come too close.

In his search, he found a small metal box with triangular yellow pieces that kinda seemed like gum.

“Thwe cwubes were in a simiwa box.” Burton tried to explain.

It came out as if a toddler said it but Ron managed to understand his stifled words. “Alright, try to open your mouth.”

Burton stretched his lips as far as he could, straining heavily. They were starting to become a brilliant red, heavily swollen from the mutated tongue. As Ron attempted to put the piece, the blue tentacle suddenly slapped him away and grabbed hold of the triangular gum. 

The moment Ron opened his mouth to complain the blue appendage forced its tip inside the boy’s mouth, letting the yellow piece fall in.

He quickly tried to spit it out but it was no use. The tentacle was filling his mouth to the brim, not only suffocating him but also giving the yellow triangle enough time to melt like the cube.

The tentacle finally left Ron’s mouth, letting him catch a few breaths of air before he felt something else growing inside his oral cavity, his jaw nearly breaking from the size of it.

It kinda looked like the tentacle that grew from Burton’s mouth, but the tip had a small inverted hole that served as some sort of entrance. The blonde and the brunette were both dreading their predicament. How were they supposed to deal with this?

“Twis is aww yoa fauwt!”

“My fauwt?! You towd mwe to wook!”

As the two boys angrily bickered near unintelligible insults at each other, the blue appendage and the yellow appendage were wrapping themselves around each other, almost as if they were dancing. They rubbed and squeezed tightly, with the boy’s feeling every act. Ron felt like he and the blonde boy were embracing each other despite the fact that they were standing two feet apart. 

Burton and Ron attempted to separate to no avail. The appendages continued sticking close to each other like magnets. Even if they were to go on opposite sides of the room, the two appendages would still be able to reach and twiddle together.

Finally, the two tentacles separated for a bit. Instead, the blue tentacle came close towards the yellow’s tip.

“Wwats it- Ahn?!”

The blue tentacle was prodding the small hole of the yellow one. It not only looked suggestive but also felt as one would think it would.

Squelching and sloshing sounds filled the room along with the two shrunken down boys letting out strangled moans, their legs wobbly and weak. Burton fell to the ground, but Ron stubbornly still attempted to stand, not giving in to the pleasure.

That is, until the blue tentacle finally squeezed itself into the small hole. 

Not only did he fall to his knees, he also couldn’t restrain himself and came in his undies. Burton’s prick did the same, pumping out drops of thick white liquid inside his freshly bought boxers. Their faces were flushed, minds tired as white noise resounded in their ears, yet the tentacles didn’t let up.

They repeatedly squished against each other, the blue one circling inside like a drill. The overstimulation was enough to drive both boys mad.

Slowly both tongues grew smaller and smaller, not only giving the boy’s jaws some rest but also dragging them close together. They were both too exhausted and delirious to object or pull back, so they instead let it happen. They connected their puckered lips, softly smooching as they continued to swirl their tongues.

Burton climbed on top of Ron, thrusting his organ—now reverted back to its normal pink—in and out, their sweet saliva mixing together. Ron wrapped his legs around Burton’s lower back, rubbing their wet groins together.

The two continued on for what felt like hours, trapped in their own little world.

Soon another strong orgasm overcame the two, and they came on each other, their kissers not separating for even a second while it happened.

When they finally let up to take a breath, the two deeply stared into each other's dazed eyes. Burton never noticed how magnificently Ron’s golden irises glittered, like golden coins one would find in a treasure chest. Ron found himself lost in the violet beast-like rings looking down on him like he was prey, making his heart skip.

The two returned to reality when they heard the sound of a plastic box falling to the floor. Berecca was frozen in place with her mouth wide open. “I- Uh- There was a long line so-” she attempted to explain in a casual fashion, her voice shaking with utter confusion and just a tinge of arousal.

Ron quickly kicked Burton off and ran to the bathroom, locking himself inside. “Hey! I need to wash up too!” The blonde nagged as he followed after him, repeatedly knocking at the door. “Don’t leave me to explain this mess alone!”

Berecca noticed something shiny on the kitchen floor, the small metal box of “Aphrodissila Ω” as she coined it. Burton must’ve taken the α ones. Seems like her experiment was a...sort of success. She had made those to teach that white-haired brat, Van, a lesson. These were supposed to make the two appendages fight against each other, the yellow ones much weaker than the blue. But it appeared they had a completely different, much more intimate effect.

...She should pay a visit to the nearby basketball court while her friends are busy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Join the nasty gang if you wanna  
> https://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
